Kevan Lennister
2 5 6 |Erster Auftritt = "Das spitze Ende" |Letzter Auftritt = "Die Winde des Winters" |Erschienen in = 12 Episoden (siehe unten) |Erwähnt in = "Lord Schnee" |Titel = Ser Hand des Königs Lord von Casterlystein Oberster Herr der Westlande Beschützer des Reichs |Beiname = |Status = Verstorben |Todesepisode ="Die Winde des Winters" |Todesursache =Bei der Zerstörung der Großen Septe von Baelor verbrannt |Kultur = |Herkunft = Casterlystein |Fraktion = Haus Lennister |Religion = |Familie = |Dargestellt von = Ian Gelder |Sprecher = Dieter Memel |Galerie = :Kategorie:Bilder (Kevan Lennister) |Gestorben = , Königsmund }} Ser Kevan Lennister (im Original: Kevan Lannister) ist ein Nebencharakter der ersten, zweiten, fünften und sechsten Staffel von Game of Thrones. Er wird von Ian Gelder gespielt und tritt zum ersten Male in "Das spitze Ende" auf. Nachdem er in der dritten und vierten Staffel der Serie nicht mehr erschien, kehrt Gelder für die fünfte und sechste Staffel zurück. Kevan ist der jüngere Bruder von Lord Tywin Lennister, der Vater der Zwillinge Martyn und Willem, sowie Lancels, des Knappen König Robert Baratheons. Er ist ein Ritter, der seinem älteren Bruder loyal als Berater zur Seite steht. In der Serie Biographie Kevan wurde als zweites von fünf Kindern des Lord Tytos Lennister und seiner Gattin Jeyne auf Casterlystein geboren. Nach dem Tode seiner Cousine und Schwägerin Joanna, die bei der Geburt ihres Sohnes Tyrion verstarb, übernahm Kevan die Rolle des engsten Vertrauten seines älteren Bruders Tywin. Anders als sein Bruder Tywin und seine Nichte Cersei war Kevan seinem Neffen Tyrion jedoch nie feindselig gesonnen. Staffel 1 In einem Gespräche mit seiner Mutter erwähnt Joffrey als Beispiel, dass man Kevan als königstreuen Herrscher des Nordens in Winterfell einsetzen könnte, falls es zu Auseinandersetzungen mit den Starks kommen sollte. An einer anderen Stelle bezeichnet König Robert Kevan in Abwesenheit, während er dessen Sohn Lancel verspottet, als einen "Schwachkopf, der stottert", um sich über die Herkunft seines Namens und die Lennisters lustig zu machen. Nach der Gefangennahme Tyrions durch Catelyn Stark befindet sich Kevan an der Seite seines Bruders Tywin, als die Hauptstreitmacht der Lennisters in den Flusslanden einfällt. Im Gegensatz zu Tywin ist Kevan durchaus erstaunt und erfreut, seinen Neffen Tyrion nach seiner Freilassung auf Hohenehr im Heereslager der Lennisters zu sehen. Er ahnt jedoch, dass das Gefolge Tyrions, die Bergstämme aus dem Grünen Tale und der Söldner Bronn, seinen Bruder erzürnt. Kevan berichtet seinem Neffen, dass dessen Bruder Jaime die Streitkräfte der Flusslords in der Schlacht am Goldzahn zerschlagen habe und nun Schnellwasser, den Sitz der Tullys, belagert. Um Tyrion auf den neuesten Stand der Dinge zu bringen, ergänzt Tywin den Bericht um die Tatsache, dass Lord Eddard Stark nach dem Tode König Roberts als Geisel genommen wurde, nun in Königsmund gefangengehalten wird, und die Nordmänner daher nach Süden marschieren. Als ein Bote eintrifft, der berichtet, dass die Nordmänner die Eng überquert haben, gibt Tywin seinem Bruder die Anweisung, die Trommler zum Appell zu rühren und Jaime darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen, dass er gegen Robb Stark marschieren werde. Im Kriegsrat der Lennister-Armee berichtet Kevan von Robb Starks Truppenstärke und seiner aktuellen Position. Amüsiert hört Kevan zu, wie Tywin Tyrion befiehlt, seine neuen Verbündeten aus den Bergstämmen unter Kontrolle zu bringen und die Vorhut in der Schlacht zu bilden, was Tyrion beides nicht besonders gefällt. Niedergeschlagen empfangen die Lennister-Generäle die Nachricht, dass Robb Stark sie ausgetrickst hat und sein Hauptangriff Jaime gegolten hatte und dieser sich nun in Gefangenschaft befindet. Weiterhin wird ihnen klar, dass Stannis und Renly Baratheon sich ebenfalls erhoben haben. Kevan schlägt vor, dass sie um Frieden ersuchen sollten. Daraufhin zerbricht Tyrion sein Glas und meint, Kevan hätte dank Ned Starks Tod mehr Chancen, Wein aus dem zerbrochenen Glas zu trinken, als Robb Stark zu Friedensverhandlungen zubringen. Während die Lennisters untereinander streiten, was zu tun ist, rastet Tywin aus und wirft alle bis auf Tyrion aus seinem Zelt. Staffel 2 Seinen einzigen Auftritt in der Staffel hat Kevan während eines Kriegsrates in Harrenhal. Er versucht, seinen Bruder davon zu überzeugen, dass Cersei und ihre Kinder aus der Hauptstadt nach Casterlystein fliehen müssen, da Königsmund eine Stunde nach Ankunft der Truppen von Stannis Baratheon fallen würde und sie sich dadurch in höchster Gefahr befänden. Tywin ist aber nicht gewillt, den Eisernen Thron und die Hauptstadt Stannis zu überlassen, und weist Kevans Vorschlag zurück. Er riskiert lieber das Leben seiner Angehörigen, als sie fliehen zu lassen und dem Hause somit Spott oder Unterstellungen einzubringen, die ihre Stellung im Reich gefährden könnten. Staffel 3 Zwar tritt Kevan selbst in der dritten Staffel nicht auf, jedoch werden seine Söhne, die Zwillinge Martyn und Willem, im Zuge der Schlacht an der Steinmühle von Lord Edmure Tully gefangengenommen, als dieser den Lennister-Vasallen Ser Gregor Clegane angreift, und in Schnellwasser festgehalten. Kurze Zeit darauf werden die beiden gefangenen Knappen von Lord Rickard Karstark ermordet, der seine getöteten Söhne rächen wollte, indem er Lennisterblut vergießt. Staffel 5 Kevan ist mit seinem just genesenen Sohne Lancel anwesend bei der Totenfeier seines Bruders Tywin. Er entschuldigt sich bei Cersei für das Auftreten Lancels, der mit einer schlichten Frisur und einem braunen Stoff bekleidet auf der Feier erschienen ist, und erklärt Cersei, dass sein Sohn sich einer religiösen Bewegung namens "Spatzen" angeschlossen hat, die Kevan selbst als Fanatiker betrachtet. Nach seiner Auffassung hätten die Anhänger dieser Bewegung Königsmund nie betreten, als sein Bruder Tywin noch lebte. Im Kleinen Rat will Cersei ihren Onkel als den obersten Kommandanten der Lennistertruppen zum Meister des Krieges ernennen, was dieser ablehnt. Kevan durchschaut Cerseis Machenschaften und zweifelt die Kompetenzen seiner Nichte an. Insbesondere die Ernennung Qyburns zum Ratsherren und die Art und Weise, wie Cersei Lord Tyrell um den Finger wickelt, scheinen ihm gleich bei der ersten Sitzung des neuen Kleinen Rates zu missfallen. Kevan spricht Cersei auf die Abwesenheit von König Tommen an, da er findet, dass dieser an den Ratssitzungen teilnehmen sollte. Des Weiteren sagt er Cersei völlig offen, dass er nicht in die Hauptstadt gekommen sei, um als eine ihrer Marionetten zu dienen, und verlangt zu wissen, warum Jaime die Stadt verlassen habe. Cersei weigert sich jedoch, ihrem Onkel eine Antwort auf diese Frage zu geben. Kevan beschließt, die Stadt zu verlassen, da er Cerseis Autorität als Regentin nicht anerkennt. Er verkündet allerdings, dass ihn der König selbst jederzeit von Casterlystein herbeirufen könnte, wenn er seine Dienste benötigt. Nach Cerseis Verhaftung erfährt diese durch Qyburn, dass Großmaester Pycelle einen Raben nach Casterlystein geschickt hat, um Ser Kevan das Amt der Hand des Königs anzubieten. Dieser kehrt daraufhin nach Königsmund zurück, um das Amt wahrzunehmen. Qyburn berichtet ihr des Weiteren, dass er vergeblich versucht habe, Kevan dazu zu bringen, Cersei zu besuchen. Staffel 6 Ser Kevan ist Hand des Königs, auf Tommen Wunsch hin versucht er die Situation zwischen Spatzen und Krone zu entspannen. Um die Wogen mit den Tyrells zu glätten bietet er Lady Olenna Tyrell an, an den Sitzungen des Kleinen Rates teilzunehmen. Als Cersei mit Jaime versucht ebenfalls an den Sitzungen teilzuhaben, da beide ein Recht dazu haben, verlässt dieser mit Lady Olenna den Raum. Als sein Neffe Jaime Lennister aus der Königsgarde ausgeschlossen wird, nachdem dieser mit den Tyrells vor der Großen Septe von Baelor aufmarschiert war, kommentiert er die Entscheidung des Königs nicht öffentlich. Kevan Lennister befindet sich neben anderen großen Lords und Ladys des Reiches in der großen Septe von Baelor, als dort der Prozess gegen Loras Tyrell und Cersei Lennister beginnen soll. Einzig Königin Margaery Tyrell fällt die Abwesenheit Cerseis' und König Tommens auf. Doch ihre Warnung kommt zu spät. Kevan Lennister stirbt zusammen mit allen anderen Anwesenden durch in Brand gesetztes Seefeuer. Unterschiede zum Buch * Kevan Lennister stirbt nicht durch Seefeuer in der Großen Septe von Baelor, sondern wird von Varys mit einer Armbrust verwundet. Durch Varys herbeigerufene Vögelchen wird er mit mehreren Stichen ermordet. Dies ähnelt dem Tod von Großmaester Pycelle in der Serie. In der Tat richtet Qyburn in der Serie dieselben Worte an Pycelle, welche Varys in den Büchern gegenüber Kevan verwendet, kurz bevor dieser stirbt. Auftritte In den Büchern thumb|Kevan Lennister ©Amok Wie in der Serie ist Ser Kevan Lennister als zweitgeborener Sohn nicht der Erbe von Casterlystein und wurde daher zum Ritter ausgebildet. Nach dem Tode seiner Cousine Joanna, die mit seinem älteren Bruder Tywin verheiratet war, übernahm er die Rolle des engsten Vertrauten von Tywin. Obwohl Tywin nach dem Tode seiner Frau für Außenstehende nur noch kalt und berechnend erscheint, glaubt Kevan das emotionale Innenleben seines Bruder zu kennen und hält dessen Handeln zum Wohle der Familie für richtig. Anders als dieser ist er Tyrion jedoch durchaus wohlgesonnen. Des Weiteren liebt Kevan seine Frau Dorna und ihre gemeinsamen Kinder. In den Romanen ist Kevan etwas dicklich und seine Haare werden als für die Lennisters typisch goldblond und seine Augen als grün beschrieben, was der Darstellung in der Serie widerspricht. Allerdings sind Kevan und Tywin in der Vorlage auch etwa zehn Jahre jünger als in der Serie. A Game of Thrones Zunächst begleitet Kevan seinen Bruder Tywin, als dieser nach der Gefangennahme seines Sohnes Tyrion die Flusslande überfällt. Wie in der Serie ist er über Tyrions Rückkehr weitaus erfreuter als Tywin und informiert seinen Neffen über die neuesten Entwicklungen. A Clash of Kings Kevan kommandiert einen Teil der vereinten Streitkräfte der Lennisters und Tyrells, als diese die Truppen von Stannis Baratheon bei der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser angreifen und die Wende in der Schlacht bringen, in der sein Sohn Lancel unter dem Kommando von Tyrion schwer verwundet wird. A Storm of Swords Im Gegensatze zur Serie ist Kevan nach der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser dauerhaft an der Seite seines Bruders in Königsmund und wird im Kleinen Rat zum Meister des Rechts ernannt. In den Romanen stirbt nur sein Sohn Willem Lennister, an der Seite seines Cousins Tion Frey, durch die Hand von Lord Karstark, während Martyn weiterhin in Stark-Gefangenschaft bleibt. Der Tod seines Sohnes Willem und die schwere Erkrankung Lancels infolge der Verwundung in der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser stürzen Kevan in eine schwere Krise, weshalb Tywin häufiger gezwungen ist, Tyrion mit wichtigen Aufgaben zu betrauen. Bei der Hochzeit von Tyrion und Sansa Stark ist Kevan ebenfalls anwesend und verhält sich dem unfreiwilligen Paar gegenüber aufrichtig freundlich. Später, bei der Ratssitzung, in welcher von der Roten Hochzeit berichtet wird, reagiert er schockiert, als Joffrey verkündet, dass er Sansa den Kopf ihres ermordeten Bruders Robb schenken wolle. Auf Joffreys eigener Hochzeit schenkt Kevan seinem Großneffen einen wertvollen Turniersattel. Während der Verhandlung gegen Tyrion ist es in den Romanen Kevan, und nicht Jaime, der Tyrion zu helfen versucht, und die von ihm geforderten Zeugen auftreibt. Letztlich vermittelt er Tyrion auch das Angebot Tywins, sich nach einem Geständnis der Nachtwache anzuschließen. Kevan scheint gegen Ende des Prozesses jedoch überzeugt davon zu sein, dass sein Neffe Joffrey ermordet hat. A Feast for Crows Ser Kevan ist der Erste im Roten Bergfried, der über die Ermordung seines älteren Bruders in Kenntnis gesetzt wird. Schockiert versucht er an der Seite des Leichnames von Tywin zu beten, nachdem man diesen vom Abtritt in die Gemächer der Hand gebracht hat, kann aber vor Schmerz um den Verlust seines Bruders kaum sprechen. Erst als Cersei und Jaime sich Schlafgemach zu streiten beginnen, weist er sie zurecht und schickt sie raus. In den Romanen bietet Cersei Kevan den Posten der Hand des Königs an (den Titel "Meister des Krieges" gibt es in den Romanen nicht), was dieser ablehnt. Er fordert seine Nichte auf, ihn zum Regenten des Königreiches zu ernennen und verlangt von ihr, nach Casterlystein zurückzukehren, da er sie für eine schlechte Regentin hält und Tywin vor seinem Tode ohnehin plante, sie erneut zu verheiraten und aus der Hauptstadt zu schicken. Cersei lehnt seine Aufforderung erzürnt ab und als er ihr vorwirft, bei Joffreys Erziehung völlig versagt zu haben, kippt sie ihrem Onkel Wein ins Gesicht. Dieser droht ihr und äußert, dass er, obwohl er kein Land besitzt, 200 Ritter in seinem Gefolge habe und genügend Gold besitze, um diese Zahl zu verdoppeln. Zusätzlich deutet er an, dass er über das Verhältnis von Cersei und Jaime weiß. A Dance with Dragons Wie in der Serie kehrt Kevan erst nach Cerseis Verhaftung nach Königsmund zurück, nachdem Großmaester Pycelle ihm das Amt des Lord Regenten angeboten hat, da er ein relativ naher Verwandter des minderjährigen Königs ist. Kevan übernimmt in dieser Rolle zwar einen Großteil der Regierungsgeschäfte, bietet nach seiner Rückkehr nach Königsmund aber Maes Tyrell das Amt der Hand des Königs an, um die Lennister-Tyrell-Allianz nach der Beleidigung und Verhaftung Margaerys wieder zu stärken. Ser Kevan betrachtet die Tyrells als mögliche Gefahr für die Lennisters, sieht jedoch in Maes Tyrells Vasallen Randyll Tarly eine größere Bedrohung. Auch besucht Kevan seine inhaftierte Nichte und konfrontiert sie bestimmt, aber nicht völlig geringschätzig mit ihren Taten. Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Kevan Lannister es:Kevan Lannister fr:Kevan Lannister pl:Kevan Lannister ru:Киван Ланнистер zh:凯冯·兰尼斯特 Kategorie:Charaktere (Westlande) Kevan Lennister Kategorie:Ritter Kategorie:Hand des Königs Kategorie:Kleiner Rat Kategorie:Status: Verstorben Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Oberster Herr der Westlande